This is not My Pillow
by force majeur
Summary: AU. Sasuke was sick. He missed his brother and Naruto. He wanted his pillow.


**Disclaimer**

Naruto is Kishimoto-sensei's -bows-

Sorry Kishimoto-sensei, I always read Naruto in internet nowdays. I have no enough money since January ( or November? ). I promise I'll continue my collection someday. Who want the episode in which Itachi died anyway? Perhaps I'll buy it and never unwrap it.

**Warning**

I speak Javanese, I was science student that ignored and hated english. **I NEED BETA READER, PLEASE! **

Chibiness

Not YAOI

**A/N**

If I dont do anything, I'll sleep right now. is that sleeping categorized as devotion this time? Oh Alas, my mother will chew me out if I sleep in the morning (10.41 a.m). So here I'm -smiles- Hope you all enjoy this silliness.

* * *

**This is not My Pillow**

**by hamiechi**

**song : Laugh Away by YUI  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Itachi stood facing Sasuke's door, his only brother, the one who gave him happiness for these past three years among his tiresome school activities and courses his father – Fugaku—had planned for his future. Itachi loathed his father for he lived as if he hadn't had another son but Itachi.

Itachi decided to enter Sasuke's room before his father found him and then ordered him to get back to his room. He would insist that he had to study for his final examination. Itachi was so sick of all those things. Not that he was not capable of passing the damned final but the nuance that exam brought was suffocating him with depression and misery. It was like his friends were sure that they would failed even before facing the final. On the contrary what people often thought of him, he was caring person. He didn't like seeing his friends got all depressed like that. He wanted to help them, but like other geniuses out there, he was incapable of delivering what was in his head. So he gave up on teaching his friends. Itachi himself however was sure that he'd pass with the best score. He was genius after all.

.-.

Sasuke's room was not a room you'd think of three year old's room. It was less childish. There were not many toys. Itachi recalled that his toys he once had were much more than Sasuke's even though he had had lost his desire to play with them since two years, unlike Sasuke.

His mother refused his father's desire to just decorated Sasuke's room with plain white paint when Sasuke's was ready to sleep in his own room. Mikoto suggested bright color—like orange. Itachi cringed. Mikoto's fondness of that color was beyond his comprehension. Was Uchiha supposed to like darker color? That was why she was best friend forever with Naruto.

Avoiding temporary blindness whenever he entered Sasuke's room, Itachi suggested his mother to ask Sasuke what his favorite color was. Sasuke promptly said that he liked black.

Itachi remembered that Mikoto puffed her cheeks at him, jutting her lower lip—pouted. She shot him a look as if it were his fault Sasuke liked black. Sasuke liked what his brother liked after all.

Itachi decided it sea blue—Minatos's and Naruto's eyes color. For he knew that Sasuke loved to stare at their eyes. Sasuke always found them fascinating. Sasuke just nodded at what Sasuke had decided. So, that was Sasuke's room, with sea blue for its color and mural on half of it.

Itachi smiled seeing Sasuke's bed lamp. He brought it Sasuke so that he wouldn't sneak in to his big brother's room in the middle of night when he got scared. Once again for these past two nights, the lamp was off.

Itachi sighed and turned the bed lamp on. Of course Sasuke was not there for he was sick and currently in Lady Tsunade's hospital with respirator. Complication of asthma and influenza he suffered from made Sasuke have difficulty to breath.

Itachi would still shudder if he remembered that night, when Sasuke sprawled in his room's floor and was unable to breath. He was afraid of thinking what would happen if he didn't—out of blue—want to check his fevered brother's condition that night since checking was Mikoto's job.

Itachi sighed once again. He didn't like sighing because it reminded him of ungrateful human and Itachi by any means was not being ungrateful. He shook his head. He didn't want to remember that unpleasant night and hoped he just could forget it.

He tapped Sasuke's bed, absentmindedly trying to fluffy the already soft bed. He eyed Sasuke's pillow, like his bed, it was wrapped by orange, soft fabric –courtesy of Mikoto's obsession of orange—with little foxes on it. He took it and then pressed it against his face. He inhaled and soon the Baby Johnson Powder's fragrant assaulted his nose. He inhaled deeply, he vaguely could smell Sasuke's scent—liking his little brother's scent. The scent of Sasuke's perspiration was one of many things he liked from his brother.

Sasuke liked that pillow so much. Itachi didn't know why. It was like his own pillow if not smaller. Obsession crossed his mind once, but he shook it off. Not obsession. Sasuke still could sleep with other pillows. He just preferred it. He always drag that pillow along if he sneaked in to Itachi's room or if he napped in another room.

_And now he has to sleep with hospital's pillow. _

Didn't want to dwell in his bad thoughts, he got up and left Sasuke's room, with his brother pillow in his armpit.

.-.

Itachi saw his mother as he crossed the kitchen, busy with her cooking. Frowning, he asked, "Who is with Sasuke, mother?" He was sure that his father wouldn't visit his youngest son.

Mikoto glanced toward Itachi's direction and smiled. "Minato and Naruto" she walked toward the refrigerator and went on,"Minato offered to help me watch him so I could take care of you!"

_Two men watched a sick little Sasuke, one even barely ten?_ Worry could be seen in his eyes.

"Sasuke is sleeping, they just have to sit and watch him" answered Mikoto as if she had known what were in his head. She did know, perhaps.

He sighed slightly, relieved. Not that he didn't believe the two blonds. It was just that men were not to do something like that. They were reckless.

"He is rather fussy" said Mikoto, still busy with her cooking. Itachi sat on nearby chair to listen. "He asked you and wanted to go home. He asked Naruto too, but he had met him and he was happy to see him." Mikoto smiled and added, "He pleaded with his lost kitten look so that I would bring him home"

Itachi smiled too, imagining Sasuke's dumped kitten look, wide eyes and a look that told as if his mother had died. Itachi always lost it when Sasuke set up that trick.

"He is so fussy that Naruto and I had to distract him by watching kois on small pond. They are big, Itachi." Mikoto rolled up his sleeve and tapped his arm, "This big!".

Itachi just sat silent, feeling guilty for not visiting his brother. His father always made sure to keep him busy.

"I want to visit him." he informed his mother. He had no doubt that his mother would say yes. Fugaku was not home anyway.

Mikoto nodded, "but you have too eat first, okay?" she turned to Itachi, "I bought your favorite dangos too" she added cheerfully.

Mikoto stopped his squash chopping to fetch Itachi's dangos and then went back to her chopping.

"Arigatou"

Itachi ate his dangos quietly, relishing the sweetness in his tongue.

"How was your final Itachi" Mikoto asked, already knew the answer, but asked it anyway because he hated quietness.

"Easy" he answered. He was not being cocky. What else should have he said?

Mikoto hummed, the corner of her mouth twitched – amused by his son's bluntness. She tried to come up with another question to talk to his son.

.-.

That evening he finally could visit his brother. Sasuke was still sleeping and IV still attached to his arm. Minato got up from his seat as Itachi entered the room. Naruto was sleeping, exhausted. They exchanged nods and Minato bid him good bye.

Seeing his baby brother still sleeping peacefully made Itachi remember how tired he was. He climbed up to Sasuke's bed, setting himself beside his brother. He lay on his side so he could face his brother's face.

He let out relieved sigh – the respirator was not needed anymore. He still could hear the wheezing sound of his brother abnormal breathing. He hated Sasuke's illness for it always made him worried. He got up and propped his body on his elbow. His head hovered above Sasuke's. He neared his nose to Sasuke's until they were touching. He inhaled what Sasuke exhaled. He missed it. He missed Sasuke.

He kissed Sasuke's lips and stayed still to smell Sasuke's breathing, not caring if influenza was contagious. He inhaled and exhaled until their breathings were mixed. Sasuke's breathing's smell was addictive, he could stay like that for a long time. He loved his brother and no one – nothing – even Sasuke's illness was allowed to separate them. He promised he would find ways to strengthen Sasuke's lung. Hepromised.

Aware that Sasuke would not get enough oxygen if he kept stayed like that, he stopped and kissed his brother's cheek and got back to Sasike's side. He placed an arm on Sasuke's body and held his brother's body slightly against his. He closed his eyes.

.-.

"Aniki" called Sasuke, his voice was hoarse. He was rslightly socked to find his brother sleeping in his side.

Getting no response, he pushed Itachi's forehead with his palm slightly, "Aniki!". He felt his head hurt but he ignored it, he was happy finally his brother visited him.

"Aniki!" he pushed his brother's forehead again until it reached the edge of the bed dangerously.

Itachi frowned and pushed his head back. He almost got back to sleep until he realized that he was in hospital with Sasuke.

He opened his eyes slowly opened his eyes. His head was still fuzzy from sleep so he just stared at smiling Sasuke.

Seeing his brother awake, he climbed down from his bed. Itachi blinked, wondering what his brother was going to do.

He got up and sat still, his hypothermia wouldn't let him make hasty move. When he felt it was save to move, he walked toward his brother. Sasuke was hanging in the air. He couldn't reach the ground because it was too high! Itachi lifted his squirming brother and placed him back on the bed. "What are you doing?" Itachi asked softly.

"I want to see kois!" Sasuke answered energetically. Suddenly stopping squirming, Sasuke began to fiddle with his IV." Aniki, can you get this is off? It's not sweet!" he whined.

"Of course it's not sweet."_Sweet? Naruto's job, apparently._ But Sasuke was nothing but persistent. He wanted to get it off now.

Seeing how important the IV for Sasuke was, Itachi resigned to his fate to carry Sasuke to see the kois. "Hey. How about the kois? You still want to see it?" Itachi asked

Sasuke perked up from his fiddling and nodded vigorously. "I want to see them!". Itachi sighed and texted a message for Shisui to come or there would be hell to pay.

.-.

Shisui shifted the IV's holder to his right hand. He stretched his numb left hand.

Itachi shifted Sasuke's position on his left hip to right hip. His hand which just held Sasuke was throbbing painfully. Oh, and don't forget his feet and hips. He groaned inwardly over his stupidity. _Why didn't he ask Shizune for wheelchair?_

Sasuke hadn't given any sign that he was satisfied with his koi watching. What was so great of watching kois anyway? Yes, they were big. But they were just big fishes with big mouths. Sasuke made him carry him over there and here. Asking childishly stupid questions about the koi.

But baby was baby. Little kids would play soccer and ran amok even though their heads were throbbing painfully with fever. Just like Sasuke himself. Sasuke's eyes were watery and red. Yet he still ranted about koi animatedly. Itachi wondered if Naruto's hyper activeness had rubbed off on Sasuke.

Although Sasuke seemed like a bundle of energy, Itachi and Shisui knew he was dizzy, judged by his watery and red eyes. The two older Uchihas thought it was enough. They were too tired as well anyway.

"Hey, lets go back inside!" cooed Shisui. He lifted Sasuke and shoved the IV's holder to Itachi. He carried Sasuke inside. Sasuke was just too tired or dizzy that he didn't argue.

.-.

Mikoto was startled to see three Uchihas when he entered Sasuke's VIP room. They were – or just two since Itachi was slouching, propped his head on his folded arms – watching Ninja Warrior. Naruto was the one who always drag Sasuke to watch that show.

Shisui laughed boisterously, clutching his stomach. Sasuke was smiling; he wanted to laugh but the shake of laughing hurt his head. Mikoto could guess that the corner of Itachi's mouth was twitching. Laughing was contagious after all.

Mikoto couldn't help but laughed as well.

Hearing his mother's voice, Sasuke turned his head toward the sound and began to climb off. Sasuke prevented him from doing so with his legs.

"Mama!" called Sasuke.

"Sasuke sweet heart.." Mikoto rushed toward his son, blocking Shisui's line of sight to watch TV. He wisely moved and settled down on the sofa.

"How are you?" Mikoto kissed Sasuke's forehead. Still warm. She didn't miss Sasuke's watery and red eyes.

Sasuke crawled to his mother's lap and hugged her. "I want to go home!" he whined, nuzzling his head to his mother's neck.

"Oh no, you can't." Mikoto lifted his son from his lap and placed him on his bed."Once you get better we'll go home, okay?" she tucked the comforter under his chin.

"This is not my room.." he tried again. He got up and took the pillow and shoved to his brother, "This is not my pillow, right aniki?" he said pitifully.

Shisui laughed whether it was for Sasuke's lame whine or for Ninja Warrior's challenger that ridiculed themselves.

Itachi lifted his head, "I'll bring your pillow tomorrow." He promised.

Little he knew that he couldn't fulfilled his promise.

End

* * *

**Haha, I don't like how this end. I wanted to translate this just like the original one. But hey! I don't want to be hated again by ending my fic like the last one. So...say guys, does this suck? Review, I really like review.**

**Jeez, I want to sleep.**

**So ja ne!**

**//hami//**


End file.
